Carson Wolf
|gender = Male |title = Special Agent in Charge |affiliation = Guantanamo Bay (formerly) Cerberus Squad (formerly) |DOD = November 2016 |tv series = The Punisher (3 episodes) |actor = C. Thomas Howell |status = Deceased}} Carson Wolf was Homeland Security's former Special Agent in Charge who had eventually become corrupt due to his ties with William Rawlins' illegal heroin-smuggling operations. Wolf had been tasked by Rawlins with ensuring that nobody, which included Dinah Madani and Mitchell Ellison, were ever able to learn of the conspiracy and expose them all. When Wolf had been attacked by the Punisher, he had inadvertently revealed his own involvement with Rawlins' criminal actions, leading to the Punisher furiously killing Wolf by breaking his neck. Biography DHS Agent Time in Guantanamo Rising up through the ranks, Carson Wolf became the Special Agent in Charge of the Homeland Security in New York. Wolf came into contact with William Rawlins who made him a part of his illegal operations and tasked him to supervise Cerberus Squad. Wolf spent some time in Guantanamo Bay, where he had been involved with interrogations, an experience that had convinced him that coercive methods did not work. During his time as a field agent of Homeland Security, Wolf was always happy being the first one through a door, becoming frustrated as he grew in the ranks and was no longer permitted to be so active and could not personally take part in field missions.The Punisher: 1.02: Two Dead Men Situation with Micro ]] In the wake of the execution of Ahmad Zubair, William Rawlins learned that Dinah Madani received footage of an execution from an anonymous hacker, known as Micro. As soon as Mitchell Ellison was ready to run a story about Micro to the New York Bulletin, Rawlins ordered Wolf to prevent it. Wolf personally visited Ellison and encouraged not to publish the article, with the excuse that it would compromise their suspect and their investigation. ]] Later, Micro was identified as NSA analyst David Lieberman who worked on Afghanistan intelligence. To make sure that Lieberman did not expose Operation Cerberus' illegal activities overseas, Rawlins tasked Wolf to track down Lieberman and murder him. Together with several Homeland Security agents, Wolf hunted down Lieberman through New York City before shooting him in front of his wife, believing that Lieberman died.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar Wolf then and branded and framed Lieberman as a traitor, and informed Rawlins that Lieberman died.The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close Recruiting Dinah Madani ]] Learning of Dinah Madani's investigation into Ahmad Zubair's death, which Wolf's allies in Operation Cerberus had still insisted on keeping covered up, Wolf ordered Madani to return to New York City from Afghanistan. Wolf entered his office as Madani presented him with Zubair's case as she explained Zubair discovered American soldiers were trafficking heroin out Afghanistan, which had led to Zubair being assassinated as the direct result. 's mission plan]] Upon hearing this, Wolf ordered Sam Stein to leave the room so he could speak with Madani in private. Wolf noted that the investigation she was running within Kandahar had been deemed to serve no one, claiming that she was lucky to still have a career for pursuing it for so long. When Wolf claimed that she had been saved due to being the poster girl as she was both a woman and mixed race, Madani called him out for his sexist and racism, which Wolf dismissed. Although Madani insisted that their government had gotten Zubair killed, Wolf insisted this was not true, suggesting Zubair was perhaps dirty. to leave the case]] Although Madani continued to insist that there was indeed something important to discover about this case as Zubair was not only a loyal officer with the Afghan National Police but her partner while she was overseas, but Wolf told her that while he admired her tenacious and energetic attitude, claiming he found these to be attractive qualities, he insisted that he would not allow insubordination, pointing to Stein as an example. Wolf said that the Death of Zubair would be off limits and smiled as Madani seemed to accept this order, noting that Wolf was the boss just before Wolf stormed out of the office.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Dealing with Anvil ]] on a getting-to-know-you exercise purely for your benefit?" "Absolutely not. I thought we could organize something up here in New York, via a private contractor. There's a company, Anvil, that have all the facilities we'd need.|Carson Wolf and Dinah Madani|Two Dead Men}} As he left a briefing with Homeland Security agents, Wolf was then greeted by Dinah Madani who complimented him on his field team. Madani noted that she knew Wolf had spent a long time as a field agent before moving up the ranks before she requested the chance to get some physical training with their unit. Although Wolf was initially against this idea, questioning if Madani wanted him to send her and her own team off to purely for her own benefit, but Madani insisted that it could be done in New York City which changed Wolf's mind on the concept. discussing Anvil]] Madani explained that she had taken a look at the private military company known as Anvil which she explained would have all of the facilities they would need for a complete training exercise, noting that she wanted Wolf to have confidence in her abilities if she was to be the first through the door in his team. Hearing this, Wolf agreed to consider the concept, telling Madani to put the proposal together so he could take a look at it later in the day. Upon getting the proposal Wolf approved the training for the unit and sent Madani and her team to train alongside Anvil with Wolf still supervising it all. ]] Wolf watched on the monitors as a mock hostage situation was used as Madani led the team, stopping Sam Stein from mock shooting a hostage. With the training complete, Wolf stepped outside of the observation room where he found Madani in deep conversation with the CEO of Anvil, Billy Russo. Wolf interrupted Madani to introduce himself to Russo, complimenting him on all his setups there before Russo invited him into Anvil Headquarters to discuss their contract, however, Wolf reminded Madani not to discuss Kandahar before he then walked away, leaving Madani and Russo standing alone. Ambushed and Interrogated When Wolf got back into his home from another day in the office, he poured himself a glass of scotch while playing some Dean Martin and went the fridge to get himself a snack. As he closed the refrigerator door, a masked intruder was standing right next to him and assaulted Wolf. With all of his training skills, Wolf immediately defended himself, throwing his glass and attempting to draw his gun. ]] The pair began furiously fighting across Wolf's own kitchen, with Wolf proving himself to be a more formidable fighter than the intruder had anticipated, with his skills as a Homeland Security agent allowing him to block the strikes against him. However, the intruder began using whatever weapons he could find, including the toaster and a picture frame to strike at Wolf, causing him considerable pain, although the now enraged Wolf refused to back down and continued fighting as their brutal fight had moved out of the kitchen and then to the dining room where Wolf struck the intruder with his scotch bottle. Although Wolf was able to fend off the masked assailant for a short while, he was soon thrown onto the table and, despite still trying to hit his attacker with his candlestick, he was knocked unconscious when the intruder smashed his head hard against the kitchen table. Eventually, Wolf awoke to find himself tied to a chair with his intruder watching him closely. Wolf told his attacker that he had made the worst mistake of his life before the intruder demanded information about David Lieberman, who Wolf denied knowing, resulting in the intruder hitting Wolf hard in the face and stomach. ]] As Wolf was secretly trying to undo his bonds, he told the man that he had spent time in Guantanamo Bay and that torture would not work on him. While Wolf insisted that Lieberman was a traitor who had been killed while resisting arrest, the man just ignored him and instead shot Wolf in the leg with his own gun. The intruder claimed that Wolf was dirty and had been working with Ray Schoonover in taking heroin out of Kandahar, and when Wolf still denied this, the intruder responded by torturing him by pushing his finger into Wolf's bullet wound causing Wolf to scream out in complete agony. ]] However, despite all of the torture, Wolf was able to free himself from his binds and overpowered the masked man before he apprehended his gun and demanded that the man drop to his knees and put his hands behind his head. Wolf then ripped off his ski mask, revealing him, to be Frank Castle, which shocked Wolf as Castle was believed to have died during the Destruction of the Blacksmith's Ship. As Wolf sat down with his gun still trained on Castle, he began mocking him over the fact that Operation Cerberus had known how to target him before the Massacre at Central Park, much to Castle's horror. ]] Having revealed that his wife and two children had died to get to him as they believed Castle had sent Micro the tape of Ahmad Zubair's murder, Wolf then got up and prepared to execute Castle once and for all, saying he would be reunited back with his dead family soon, all while Castle continued to look Wolf dead in the eye. Just as Wolf was about to shoot Castle, the gun clicked, as Castle revealed that the gun was always empty and another fight then ensued between them. Enraged Castle soon gained the upper hand and threw Wolf to the floor, before Wolf could get up, Castle put him into his headlock, then snapped his neck as Wolf's corpse dropped to the floor. Legacy Homeland Investigation is taking over the investigation into Wolf's death. There are questions." "He was dirty. Thirty-million-in-the-bank dirty." "Yes. And Wolf being corrupt puts this whole field office under a cloud. It has to go up a level.|Rafael Hernandez and Dinah Madani|The Punisher}} Before long, the Homeland Security banned New York City Police Department and the FBI to investigate Wolf's murder. Sam Stein personally wrote Wolf's autopsy report and checked his bank records. Much to his surprise, Stein discovered six illegal offshore accounts with $30,000,000 owned by Wolf. Wolf's corruption became known within Homeland Security what negatively affected the whole agency. Due to Rafael Hernandez's recommendations, Homeland Security assigned Dinah Madani to replace Wolf as the SAC in New York. Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Wolf was a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, enough to hold his own against the Punisher in a prolonged fight, despite the latter being considerably younger than him. *'Expert Marksman': As a highly trained federal agent, Wolf had enough accuracy to shot at David Lieberman with a bullet into his left chest, that would have been lethal if Lieberman had not carried his phone inside his pocket. Equipment Weapons ]] *' ': Wolf used this handgun to threaten David Lieberman while appearing he was chasing him for a crime. However, as Wolf's goal was to kill Lieberman, he fired a warning shot and began to say that Lieberman had a weapon, so he aimed at Lieberman's chest and shot at him, thinking the shot had killed him. Wolf had also carried this weapon when he was ambushed by Frank Castle inside his house. Despite he tried to grab it, Castle prevented it and took the weapon right after leaving Wolf unconscious. Castle used the gun to shoot Wolf at his kneecap, but Wolf managed to free himself from his ties and grabbed the gun from Castle, threatening him with it until he realized the gun was empty. Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': Wolf wore a bulletproof vest during the hunt for David Lieberman in New York City. Facilities *'Homeland Security Headquarters': As the SAC of the Homeland Security, Wolf had a personal office in the agency headquarters in New York City. As soon as Dinah Madani returned to the United States and arrived at the headquarters where she continued her investigation, Wolf visited her and warned her to stop investigating Ahmad Zubair's death, in order to keep his partnership with William Rawlins unexposed. *'Carson Wolf's Residence': Following his return to his own house, Wolf poured him a glass of whiskey and listened Dean Martin, right before he was assaulted by Frank Castle. Castle then tied unconscious Wolf to a chair and tortured him in order to learn about Micro. Despite his injuries, Wolf was able to free himself from his binds and pulled his gun on Castle, intending to kill him. However, Castle released the gun, which saved his life and he took the opportunity to attack Wolf and kill him. Later, Wolf's body was found in his house by New York City Police Department and Homeland Security. Relationships Allies *United States Department of Homeland Security - Subordinates *Cerberus Squad **William Rawlins † **Ray Schoonover † *Anvil **Billy Russo † Enemies *David Lieberman/Micro - Attempted Victim *Sarah Lieberman *Mitchell Ellison *Sam Stein † - Subordinate *Dinah Madani - Subordinate *Frank Castle/Punisher - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''The Punisher'' **''Season One'' ***''Kandahar'' (flashback) ***''3 AM'' ***''Two Dead Men'' ***''Resupply'' (photo) ***''Gunner'' (mentioned) ***''Danger Close'' (mentioned) ***''Home'' (mentioned) Trivia *Wolf's autopsy report written by Sam Stein read as follows: "Subject presents with head wound with related oblique displaced fracture of several maxillofacial bones including lacrimal bone, frontal nasal structure, and maxilla. Subject's arms and upper torso have several abrasions, likely from blunt force trauma. Contusion near 4th rib is continuous with fracture of 4th and 5th ribs. Minor pneumothorax had begun at time of death. Subject's brachial plexus has sustained periosteal contusion. Right, and left knuckle joints have deep abrasions as well as contusion on the 4th phalange of the right hand. Right metacarpal and proximal phalanges sustained fractures. Right and left wrists have sustained fractures that are typical of repeated blunt trauma. Toxicology report reveals no substances use prior to death." Behind the Scenes *James Hutchinson was a stunt double for C. Thomas Howell in the role of Carson Wolf. References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:United States Department of Homeland Security Agents Category:Cerberus Squad Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Punisher